haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Jean-Rabel
Jean-Rabel (Haitian Creole: Jan Rabèl) is a commune located between Port-de-Paix and Môle Saint-Nicolas, in the Môle-Saint-Nicolas Arrondissement, North West Department of Haiti. As of 2015, the estimated adult population was 148,416. , Haiti|none]] ]] The city of Jean-Rabel is bordered by the Atlantic Ocean on the north, the District of Môle Saint-Nicolas on the west side, the District of Port-de-Paix on the east, and the City of Anse-Rouge in the Department of Artibonite on the south. About Jean-Rabel is a sleepy little town almost at the top of Haiti’s northern peninsula. The city is located less than 300 km (185 mi) from the capital. Yet, getting there is a 7-hour journey, half of it on bumpy mountain dirt roads. Here, arid valleys and deforested hills alternate with greener areas. Saying that the region is isolated is an understatement. Haiti’s North West feels like a place untouched by the passage of time. In Jean-Rabel and in the rural areas surrounding the city, life probably isn’t that different now from what it was a century ago. It is estimated that about 10,000 people live in Jean-Rabel (La ville) and 120,000 more have settled in the country side. The main activity in the region is agriculture. Description The former name of the commune of Jean-Rabel is not specified. Jean-Rabel was raised to the rank of commune in 1947. The City of Jean-Rabel was founded in 1743. The inhabitants of this town are called Jean-Rabélien. It has about several zip codes and over 595 localities. The commune of Jean-Rabel is located inside the national territory, except the district of Bord-de-Mer (Seaside) which is a coastal plain with cool climate. The dominant relief of the city of Jean-Rabel is the valley and its temperature is normal. The commune of Jean-Rabel comprises 7 communal sections, 5 of which are made up of mountainous areas at normal and cool temperatures. The other two communal sections are dominated by a valley and a plain at normal temperature. This municipality is spread over an area of 471.77 km2. Its population is estimated in 1998 at 112,429 inhabitants and has reached a little over 130,000 souls around 2004. History Christopher Columbus landed in a section of Haiti, populated by the Tainos, called Marien. Today, that mountainous district 150 miles to the north of Haiti's capital is called Jean Rabel. Part of Haiti's North West Department, the county of Jean Rabel can be found in the Mole Saint Nicolas district and contains many subdivisions. ]] forgot about"]] Environment The locale offers the delight of virgin territory to the visitor, having been largely unvisited by foreigners as no direct flight can take you to the remote, but aesthetically pleasing place. Even the number of inhabitants don't offer much by way of number, but some think this an advantage. Aside from the area remaining relatively unindustrialized, and so still full of Haitian flora and fauna, the relative remoteness has made the inhabitants extremely self-sufficient. Geography Extending over an area of 484 km2 (187 sq mi), the commune of Jean-Rabel is located in the western part of the Northwestern Department of the Republic of Haiti. Founded in 1734, Jean-Rabel was first a parish before being raised to the rank of commune on October 17, 1821. It is delimited to the north by the Atlantic Ocean, to the east by the municipality of Port-de-Paix, to the south by the communes of Baie-de-Henne and Anse-Rouge, and to the West by the municipality of Môle Saint-Nicolas. The commune of Jean-Rabel is between the 19 ° 41 'and 19 ° 55' north latitude and between 72 ° 56 'and 73 ° 45' west longitude. The city is located about 40km (25 mi) from Port-de-Paix and 250km (155 mi.). from the capital Port-au-Prince, in the mountain range of Saint-Nicolas which culminates in the Pic Morvan (Morvan Peak) at 800 meters (2,400 Feet) of altitude and the Mont Château (Mount Castle) at 840 meters (2,520 Feet); as well as on the mountain massif of Jean-Rebel which reaches 850 meters (2,550 feet) of altitude. Jean-Rabel is divided into seven districts called communal sections: Lacoma, Guinaudee, Vielle Hatte, La Montagne, Dessources, Grande Source, and Diondion. La Ville de Jean-Rabel, the town's commercial and administrative center, houses the decentralized services of the State, the municipal administration, the hospital, some large school institutions (the colleges, religious congregation schools) and the most important religious buildings in the commune. It is also in the town center that we find the largest population concentration of the municipality (more than 13,000 inhabitants, this figure takes into account the new quarters). The communal sections play little role in the administrative plan. They are classified in order according to the size of their population. The seven communal sections are further divided into habitations that themselves are subdivided into localities. The number of homes and localities varies from one section to another. Referring to the Communal sections Demographics Analysis shows that the population of the commune of Jean-Rabel is relatively young (average age: 25 years). Women are slightly in the majority in rural areas, while in urban areas the rate is up by 3%. As in many other communes of the country, the population of the commune is 92% rural. Spatial distribution of the population The commune of Jean-Rabel is the second densest commune of the Northwest department after Port-de-Paix. The distribution of the population in space is characterized by a scattered habitat. However, a certain concentration of this population is found especially along roads, near markets and around water points. The area called Cadastre located in the northern part is the least inhabited because drought and lack of water. In 2008, a by-law had established the new limits of the town that had included several outlying areas as an integral part of the city. The sections affected by this measure are: Vieille Hatte (3rd Section), Diondion (7th section) and Dessources (5th section). The size of the village increased from 1.69 km2 to approximately 3 km2. Topography The physical environment The relief of the commune of Jean Rabel is diversified and consists of plateaus, hills, and low mountain ranges. Their height varies from 300m to 900m (1000ft to 3000ft) of altitude. The Northern part of the town, along the coast, is marked by a small massif that culminates at about 324 meters commonly called Morne Bourrique. The highest massifs are in the southern part. The most important dreary ones are: Morne Dublain (500m/1,640ft) and the Morne Movent (711m/2,333ft) in Guinaudée, the Morne Château (885m/2900ft) which is located on the edge of the 3rd and 4th section, and the Morne Déré (907m/2,975ft) which separates the commune of Jean-Rabel fron that of Baie-de-Henne. These clumps are cut from deep north-south-facing valleys. Population movement The tables below show the main population movements identified: Source: Causes of displacement in the commune of Jean-Rabel Climate and rainfall By the characteristics of its relief, the commune of Jean Rabel knows two well-separated climate regimes: 1. An high-altitude climate with an annual average rainfall of 1200mm (47in.) 2. A semi-arid climate ranging from 500mm to 900mm (20in. to 35in.) of rain in its largest part. The first zone is characterized by two well-marked seasons: a dry season from February to April and a rainy season interspersed sometimes a dry month during the remainder of the year. Vegetation, of a tree type, is denser in this area. This is no forest to speak of. However, there are many fruit trees, the shade of which coffee and cocoa are grown. This area covers the following communal sections: La Montagne, Vielle-Hatte (La Reserve and Bassin-Bleu), The heights of Grand-Source, Dessources and Diondion. The semi-arid zone is very extensive. It starts east from the Bas du Moustiques, near the commune of Port-de-Paix, covers the entire northern part of the communal sections of Lacoma, Guinaudée and Ville-Hatte and extends to the west into the karstic foothills of Dessources, Grande-Source and Diondion. Observations of the cultural practices of the population and the rainfall data collected show that the semi-arid zone is characterized by four seasons: two dry seasons and two rainy seasons. The 1st rainy season goes from September to November. It is followed immediately by a dry season from December to April. The second season from the first decade of the month of May to the last decade of the month of June. The dry period resettles again in July. During the dry seasons the Wind Which results in a decrease in the flow of sources and streams. Dry periods are detrimental to the development of agriculture. In the vast plain of 15,000 hectares (58 sq.mi.), which goes from Sauval to Lacoma, farmers are forced to practice a rain-fed agriculture that is linked to the fall of the rain. In the irrigated perimeters, the distribution of water is done under conditions that often result in conflicts between growers. Note that these seasons are not always regular. They vary from one year to the next. Over two consecutive years one month may be dry or rainy. This is the case, for example, of the month of January which was particularly rainy in 2010 and dry in 2012. The rainfall data recorded at the Désabée station in La Montagne show a disproportionate gap between the same months for the years 2003, 2004 and 2005. The analysis of this graph shows strong irregularity in the average annual rainfall. Over a 23-year period, the years follow and do not look alike. A periodicity is established between rainy years and dry years. The year 1981 been the wettest with 1651mm of rain. Similarly, the year 2002 was the driest with 463mm of rain. These climatic instabilities are partly linked to the proximity to the commune in relation to the Tropic of Cancer, its opening on the Atlantic Ocean and the characteristics of its relief, which is subjected to a constant to the trade winds that blow for most of the year. Moreover, from November 21 to 26, 2006 between 300mm and 400mm (12in. to 16in.) of rain were spilled over the commune. These torrential rains, related to the cyclonic season, were due to the passage of a stationary tropical wave on Haiti, particularly on the regions of the Northwest, the Grande Anse and the Nippes. They caused the river overflows of the two main watersheds of the commune, (BV of Jean Rabel and BV with the result of the flooding of the town center and the plains. It should be noted that a similar flood hit the commune in April, 1971. However it is found that the municipality has a relatively fresh temperature from November to March. Hydrography and Hydrology The municipality of Jean-Rabel has two main watersheds; that of the River of Jean Rabel (145 km2), west of the Morne Tapion, and that of the Rivière Catinette (150 km2) east of Morne. The Rivière de Jean-Rabel measures about 23 km. It takes its source on the Morne Chateau located 885m 2,900ft above sea level. In the upper part, the river of Jean-Rabel is mainly fuelled by torrential ravines. On the first 10 kilometers of the river, there are 20 main ravines, for a single regular tributary, the Doucet River. The river of Jean-Rabel is therefore prone to sudden and devastating floods, as in November 2006, where floods erased 6 and caused extensive material damage. The banks of the river are also severely eroded. North of the village of Jean-Rabel, 17 km after its source, the River of Jean-Rabel meets its two main tributaries: the Rivière Coicou (4.5 km) and the Rivière Prien (Praying River - 15.5km). These two tributaries also experience serious problems of erosion of their banks, in particular the Rivière Pruinier (Plum River), whose bed measures 30 to 100 meters (100 to 300ft) wide on the last 12 kilometers of its course, for an average flow of a few hundred liters per second. Very large bank arrangements would be required to control erosion and reduce the risk of destructive flooding. The last kilometers before the mouth of the river of Jean Rabel are moderately arranged, with the presence of numerous irrigated plots. The Rivière Catinette, on the other, takes its source at 500m (1640ft) altitude. It travels more 15 km (9 mi.) longer before reaching the Rivière Dispute (21 km) to give birth to the Rivière de Lacoma. This is lost in the marshes of Port-à-l'Ecu, without reaching the sea, like the Rivière Denisse, which is generally included in the same watershed. Overall, the banks of these streams are less damaged than those of Rivière Prunier (commonly called Prien) and Rivière Jean-Rabel. However, floods in recent years have caused significant damage to the banks where some Places a few dozen hectares of land have been taken away. It should be noted that these streams often have lower flows in their lower part, arriving near Port-à-l'Ecu, than in their middle part at the foot of the mountains. A part of the waterways dries up when arriving in the Lacoma Valley. This is due to the fact this plain has a semi-arid climate (less than 400 mm (16in.) of rainfall per year), and the fact that the coral reef prevents the flow of water from seeping into the ground. Soil Pedologically, several types of soil are identified in the commune of Jean-Rabel. The first is an alluvial soil. It is composed of a mixture of clay and alluvium, washed away by runoff, resting on a calcium substrate. All the plains of the commune are of this composition. Of spongy nature, the land has a great capacity of water absorption. According to the analyzes made, it turned out that there is a high salt content in the soil of the alluvial plains of Jean-Rabel. It is necessary finally to highlight that this soil is pasty in the rainy season and dusty in times of drought. The second is a karst marl. The mountains of modest altitude are mainly formed from it. It is visible everywhere in the communal sections of Diondion, Grande Source and Dessources. The soil color is brownish yellow. The observation showed that the soil of the communal section of Dessources is the most Karst. So, a few centimeters below the plantations are the rocky shoals that, once broken, give the rocks whose exploitation has experienced a certain extent during the last years in the commune. In the upper part of the hills, the soil consists of hard limestone. This type of soil perhaps observed at Vielle-Hatte and La Montagne especially. It is colored grayish-white. On the other hand, the calcareous structure of the mountains facilitates the creation of many ravines listed here and there in the watersheds of the municipality of Jean-Rabel. Beside these types of soil that form most of the terrain of the commune, another type of lesser soil is identified in the area of the coastline of the municipality. It is coral limestone; the commune's entire coastal area is of this nature (from Port-a-l'Ecu to Diondion). Being a place on the coast, the presence of salt must be emphasized. This is the case in Charrier, a community of the Port-à-l'Ecu habitation, where salt is not exploited, is found in the hollow of the rocks. Environment Like the other communes of the Lower North-West, two ecosystems can be distinguished in the town of Jean-Rabel: A semi-arid ecosystem that entirely occupies Lacoma, North of Guinaudée, the northern and southern parts of Vielle-Hatte and the north of Diondion; A tree type ecosystem in the alluvial plains and heights. The first zone consists of savannas. There, predominate several types of trees consisting of propsopis, cacti and other species such as: bayahonde, torches, sisal, nimes, and latanier. Below these trees, corn growing, small millet, beans, pistachios (peanuts) and goat farming are practiced by farmers. As for the second zone, several types of trees can be listed: 1) Fruit trees: mango, avocado, orange, quênier, almond, kaïmitier (endangered), corossolier, chadéquier (grapefruit), apple (cinnamon apple), etc. 2) Forest trees: oak wood, mahogany, white wood (endangered), fig tree, mapou, etc. 3) Decorative trees: flamboyant, ficus, palm kernel etc. It should be noted that there are many coconut trees, pine trees and natural trees in the plain of Jean-Rabel and the irrigated perimeter of the plain of Sauval. Similarly, the cultivation of coffee, cocoa and tubers is practiced in the heights under the fruit trees. In terms of fauna, several types of animals are listed in the commune of Jean-Rabel. Among which: 1) Birds and poultry: boustabac, taco, wood, nightingale, pipirite, serpentiers or picvert, crows, wild guinea fowl, petit louis, hummingbird, black-and-white ouanga, grass flower, weaver, etc. 2) Reptiles: anole, mabouya (commonly called soud loray), snake, etc. 3) Rodents: mongoose, rat, mouse ... 4) Fish and shellfish: pink fish, trevally, lobster, queen conch, etc. It should be noted, however, that deforestation and traditional fishing have very serious consequences on the fauna in the commune. Some bird species are becoming increasingly rare. Similarly, agriculture in the savannahs is at the expense of mongooses, cats and wild guinea fowl. The main concern for the environment of the municipality is of course that of the deforestation, but there is also a problem with the development of the town's waste management, which is increasing day by day. Moreover, the lack of protection sources and streams makes water often unsafe and a cause of disease to man and cattle. Finally, this situation of pollution of the rivers was already denounced in the first PCD by the populations of the coastal zones. One must also report the illegal dumping of toxic waste by foreign vessels into the sea. It is clear that pollution is one of the causes of diminishing fisheries resources. Due to the lack of industrial activity, habitat dispersal in communal sections, and low road traffic, the air may be considered healthy in the large part of the municipality. Despite the efforts that have been made in this area, such as the establishment of a controlled landfill in Nan Vincent, the town hall can not totally resolve the problems of public health at the municipal level. A clear improvement is observed in terms of the amount of waste thrown into the canals and near the rivers, but there is still awareness to be made by the authorities to the population in order to stop once and for all the problem of the waste management. Economy The economy of Jean-Rabel commune is based on agriculture and its extra activities farming, commerce, entrepreneurship, handicrafts and the exploitation of mines and careers. The context of Jean-Rabel is not different from other municipalities in the lower northwest region. Most people earn their income from the trade of imported products, and in agriculture, especially livestock and fisheries. But it must be pointed out that the activity of producing charcoal has intensified over the last three years, where the number of operators has doubled and the quantity of trucks frequenting the town in search of coal is in net increase. The development of agricultural processing workshops is growing. For the moment the commune of Jean-Rabel owns the workshops of following transformations: -5 bakeries: 1st section: 1 / 3rd section: 4. -1 workshop for the processing of whitewood agricultural products (2nd section). -4 cassaveries: 1st section: 2 / 5th section: 2. -8 grain mills: 1st section: 2 / 2nd section: 2 / 3rd section: 3 / 4th section: 1 / 6th section: 1 / 7th section: 1. -1 micro-processing company of agricultural products in Sauval (2nd section) The locals eke out their subsistence by farming, a task that is sometimes more challenging because of the lack of machinery and irrigation. Though Jean-Rabel boasts a river, a drought threatens their ability to farm, and they depend on rainwater to harvest their olives, plantains, manyok (yucca), mangos, yam, beans, corn and sweet potato crops. On the economic and financial level, the town of Jean-Rabel has a private morgue, a pharmacy, a hairdressing salon and two photo studios. The lack of many services should be noted, such as petrol station, photocopy service, dry cleaning, port, airport and bank. Employment The situation of formal employment in the municipality generally evolves in the same way as the level of the whole country. However, we can note a considerable rise in the amount that has been recorded, especially in the educational sector where 198 professors were appointed to fill some gaps that existed in the system. These nominations were made at all levels. Other jobs more or less have been created in institutions (ADEMA, FAES, AAA, PRODEP, AYITI GOUVENANS, IFOS, CRS). Finally, note that several hundred short-term duration jobs were created by the mayor through the realization of large project spans such as the drainage of the city center and the construction of Vincent village. Infrastructure Transportation , Haiti]] Jean-Rabel is located on Departmental Route 52. The city of Jean-Rabel is not fully paved. The streets are the ground and in poor condition. The state of the road at the level of communal sections of Jean-Rabel is identical to that of the city of this commune. During the first PCD, adjustments were made to various sections of road at the level of the commune of Jean Rabel. However, the main roads leading to Port-de-Paix and to Gonaïves - Port-au-Prince are still in a pitiful state. to Jean-Rabel)]] Education In the field of education, the Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality of Jean-Rabel by the Departmental Direction of the Far-West. There are is a kindergarten, numerous primary schools, 10 secondary schools, a technical and vocational school, 13 literacy centers and a college. There is no university. The education sector has made significant progress during the period of realization of the 1st PCD: - school infrastructures have progressed on all the communal sections and the town center, - the number of schools with school canteens has increased, - the number of teachers has increased. Over this period the number of students attending basic school has decreased by 8%. This decrease is also observed in the number of schools primary schools in the municipality, by 23%. These data can be explained by the presence of the CARE school canteen program before the year 2007 which led to the opening of many very fragile schools; these schools inflated their workforce in order to profit outrageously from food supplies. With regard to the levels of the third cycle and secondary, the progression is both in the number of institutions (30%) and in the number of pupils (140%) having access to courses. After a rise in 2008, the success rate declined. During these same years, Jean Rabel's EFACAP and its associated schools greatly increased their workforce. It has more than doubled in 5 years. The strategy developed by EFACAP has been to offer the opportunity to a greater number of pupils to be educated and not to close the door of passage of the official CEP exam. Even though the training conditions and the school supply have improved during the implementation of the first three-year PCD (2007-2010), many aspects remain to be developed: - Professional training; - Quality improvement at secondary level: setting up a educational monitoring system, provision of materials and training for stakeholders; - Improvement of teachers' working conditions; - Establishment of libraries and research centers for teachers and students. Professional schools of Jean-Rabel Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is represented in the commune of Jean-Rabel by a Health Department. There is a hospital and 11 public clinics. The medical staff consists of: a doctor, 2 dentists, 2 nurses, some laboratory technicians, some radiologists, numerous auxiliaries, plenty of certified matrons. The health sector remains one of the sectors where the most difficulties are recorded. This is the consequence of the dysfunction of the Communal Health Unit (UCS), whose director was not actually available in the area for the duration of the PCD. This structure is supposed to regulate the functioning of the health system in the commune of Jean-Rabel and has failed in its mission. This situation has also caused difficulties in the health information survey; all the data that we have been able to collect are from the workshops are participatory. Hôpital Notre-Dame du Bourg is the only reference structure for health care in the municipality. Yet this hospital is not able to provide all services requested by patients due to material constraints, financial and technical (lack of specialists in certain branches of medicine). The few services that are guaranteed are barely functional, the patients and health staff complain. With the support of partners, a drug bank (BMF: Banque de Medicaments du Farwest; Farwest Drug Bank) had been put in place and allows a supply of medicines to the different health structures. A microscope has also come to increase the list of materials available in the area. However, it should be noted that efforts have been made to increase the staff in some dispensaries set up at the level of several communal sections (1st and 3rd for example). Meanwhile, other sections are still waiting to be able to benefit from the services of a dispensary. This is the case of the 6th section Grande-Source, where the inhabitants denounce the installation of a so-called private sector dispensary, which they also call "Dispansè biznis". Because of this, patients must head towards either Mare-Rouge (communal section of the municipality of Môle Saint-Nicolas) or to the town center of Jean-Rabel. So, it is clear that the victims of cholera had difficulties to seek treatment, given the problems of displacement on the area. With regard to traditional medicine, this practice is clearly in vogue throughout the municipality. The population resorts to it for all cases of disease with few complications or symptoms to which residents are not customary. Houngans and other practitioners of traditional medicine (matrons, health worker, etc.) are proving to be of considerable support to the local population. Improving transport conditions will allow better access to health care; some homes can not even accommodate the presence of doctors and nurses in mobile clinics. Utilities The sources of energy used and potentialities The population of the commune of Jean-Rabel has for a long time lived in the dark (blackout). It was not until the first PCD was implemented that progress was made in the field of energy. At present, two main energy supply sources serve the local population: a thermal network covering part of the downtown, and solar street lights located in various places in the communal territory. However, despite these advances, mobilization must be made to correct the weaknesses identified in the management and operation of the thermal plant, weaknesses related to lack of funds (the few subscribers do not pay ...) for supplying the network with fuel. Access to drinking water Although there is no comprehensive data on water management in Jean-Rabel, we can say that the town is home to a large number of sources. The most are located in the southern part of the commune where the vegetation cover is relatively dense. Captured sources are encrypted to several tens while there would have more than fifty others who would not be captured. The catchments allow the supply of several fountains located in the northern part as in Sauval (2nd section), Gros-sable (7th section). The Catron spring feeds a 50,000-gallon tank that serves the Downtown core, Vincent Village and Bord-de-Mer (Seaside) area with drinking water. Several catchments and cisterns were either constructed or repaired, however, the following areas still face enormous difficulties in getting supplies: the Pechaud and Boucan-Patriot habitations in the 2nd section, Raymond (1st section), La Montagne (4th section) and Cadette River (6th section). Culture ]] Religion Twenty-six temples, all beliefs combined (except vodun) are counted in the commune of Jean-Rabel. The Baptist temples are predominant and represent 46% of the total. Next are the Catholic and Adventist temples, which represent 31% and 23% of the total, respectively. A considerable segment of the population are vodun practitioners, a phenomenon some blame on the lack of leadership and knowledge in the area. In some areas, less than half of the children go to school, and the town, because of its considerable lack of resources and industrializing, suffers from a brain drain of any educated residents. Organization The representation of five political parties is noted at the commune of Jean-Rabel. There are also three grassroots organizations, two peasant groups, a women's group, three non-commercial co-operatives, one NGO and four international organizations. Communication The telephone service of the town of Jean-Rabel has been in the project phase because the lines were not yet connected. This commune has a radio station. The written and televised press is nonexistent. Radio is commonly used by a good fringe of the population of Jean-Rabel. The internet is just beginning to be within the reach of people with the Natcom mobile system and Digicel. The number of radio stations has evolved during the last five years where four new stations have been created in the downtown alone. They broadcast programs of an educational, cultural and evangelical nature for the benefit of the people. Some of them retransmit the news editions of Vision 2000 a station of the capital thus allowing the Jeanrabelois to have access to national and international information. A few efforts have been made by the association ADEMA to equip these radios with more efficient equipment to reach remote areas of sections and increase the hours of listening. In addition, several training sessions were held at the intention of the animators. Access to mobile networks has increased since 2006 with the arrival of Digicel, then Natcom in 2011. We can estimate that more than 50% of the local population have access to a mobile phone; a clear improvement at this level. However, it is important to see whether tariffs can really be considered competitive in the market, especially considering the recent Digicel-Voilà merger. Leisure In terms of culture and leisure, the town of Jean-Rabel is provided with three libraries, a theater, two cinemas, three nightclubs and six gagueres. Football (soccer) is the only sport practiced. This town is devoid of museums, public places, and monuments. Cultural practices in Jean-Rabel Sport Sport, especially football (soccer), is making a name for itself in the lives of Jeanrabélois. So to speak, football (soccer)-related activities (local or regional tournaments, broadcast of international matches ...) always cause great crowd gatherings. However, the related infrastructure still leaves room for desire. Apart from football (soccer), almost no other sport arouses so much interest and passion among the inhabitants of this commune of more than 140,000 people. Only basketball reserves a small place seasonally on the billboards at the level of the communal section. From an organizational point of view, Jean-Rabel owns a football league founded since then over the years and which has about a dozen affiliated clubs. This league regularly organizes seasonal championships and seasonal tournaments for the young. In addition, the municipality has a sports monitor, which with the help of local volunteers, organize the annual inter-school football (soccer) championship. It should also be noted the involvement of other personalities in the organization of leisure and recreation activities (festival, recreational day, activities Konbit Vakans Summer 2012 ...) for the youth. On the other hand, it is visible that the sports facilities (football {soccer} fields) are not sufficiently well-designed to encourage the practice of sport. Most of the land is not fenced nor suitable (no leveling ...); in In some cases, these are rented spaces that are only available during the dry periods when appropriate (case of Lalande 5th, for example). Recreation Distribution of leisure areas in the commune of Jean-Rabel JR14.png|Jean-Rabel aerial JR4.jpg|Jean-Rabel, NO, Haiti JR5.jpg|Jean-Rabel bridge JR6.jpg|Jean-Rabel architecture|link=https://www.flickr.com/photos/jeanrabel/with/838032810/ JR7.jpg|Jean-Rabel JR12.jpg|Children pose with water in an outer borough of Jean-Rabel JR9.gif|Police Station JR10.jpg|Jean-Rabel Market JR111.gif|Rue Saint-Pierre; JR JR18.jpg|Le Paradis Hotel; Bord-de-Mer (Seaside), JR, NO, Haiti JR25.jpg|Concrete production in Jean-Rabel JR28.jpg|Haitian Entrepreneur in Jean-Rabel Market JR30.jpg|Hotel Mont-Joli; Bord-de-Mer, JR JR32.jpg|Man with chlidren in prayer; Jean-Rabel, NO, Haiti JR3.jpg|Church JR20.JPG|Region of Jean-Rabel, Nord-Ouest, Haiti JR21.jpg|JR, NO JR33.jpg|Ville Jean Rabel ak bel jaden (City of JR has beautiful gardens) JR35.jpg|Celebrity Reflection Caribbean Cruise|link=http://www.flickriver.com/places/Haiti/Nord-Ouest+Department/Jean+Rabel/ Neighborhoods References Transforming Agricultural Lands in the Far West http://www.wfp.org/stories/transforming-agricultural-land-far-west Jean-Rabel development plan http://www.ademahaiti.org/fr/images/PDF/pcd%20jr%20vd.pdf Michael Vedrine Category:Môle-Saint-Nicolas Arrondissement Category:Môle Saint-Nicolas Arrondissement